


[Cover Art] for "the rose, the prince. the fox" by leiascully

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "the rose, the prince. the fox" by leiascully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the rose; the prince; the fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342309) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



How do you sort out Sherlock and John when they are being so stupid post Series Two? For a start you don't bother with writing in Mary Morstan, and then surprisingly in this fic, you send in Irene Adler, and it works! 

As I have friends into the original ACD Holmes I understand totally the horror at what Messrs Gatiss and Moffat's re-characterisation of Ms Adler. I can sort of handle the dominatrix part of her TV portrayal;being open minded I understand the job to be more sex therapy than anything else. Here we have a fic writer who works with this, who creates a story with The Woman both in character but also written to be wise and a good teacher. This Irene realises that it's not her place to replace John Watson (as was shown in TV Canon if we listened) and makes it her puprose to help Sherlock and his doctor to understand themselves better.

Even if you aren't an Irene fan I would suggest reading it.

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/28589557363/in/album-72157670248711466/)

When I read the title of the fic, as I am a librarian, I knew it referenced the story of Le Petit Prince. That's a story of exile, loss and longing, and having a character who dies in order to return home, fits in very nicely with Sherlockian Post-Riechenbach themes. In 2011 while everyone was mourning the loss of Sherlock I was mourning in RL myself; learning to live in new home a long way from London. I'd spent the last ten years there and was and missing the city (in particular) like I was missing a limb. I got over it eventually, and here's a cover image is taken from a photo I took next door to where I lived in West London. The gardener in charge of the flats in Exeter Road grew amazing roses and they looked their best just after a rain shower. I knew I had some photos of them some where in my archives. Thanks to leiascully also for the memories I've had while I've been finding them and using them to be creative.


End file.
